Sleep
by wolfsbaneroots
Summary: NARUSASU - Naruto bermimpi buruk di ruang kerjanya. Mimpi yang sangat buruk hingga membuat sang nanadaime gelisah. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. Karena Sasuke ada bersamanya.


**Title : Sleep**

 **Rate : K-T (AMAN)**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **.**

 _ **NARUSASU**_

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keras. Nafasnya memburu dan iris birunya sedikit meredup, bergerak kesana-kemari untuk memastikan itu hanyalah mimpi. Sepasang sapphire itu melembut ketika ia menangkap sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

Sepasang oniks yang juga tengah melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Bermimpi buruk tentangku lagi?"

Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah sang pemilik kehidupannya. Sasuke sedang duduk di atas meja hokage miliknya, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di kursinya seperti biasa. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke akan selalu datang untuk menemaninya, meminjamkan paha untuk kepalanya yang terasa berat, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya memilah-milah permintaan misi ketika dirinya tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan tanpa melepas pandangan dari kertas-kertas pekerjaan miliknya.

Surai raven itu mulai menunduk untuk memberikan atensi kepada surai blonde yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya erat, sambil menelusupkan wajah ke perutnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas maklum lalu memutuskan untuk meletakkan pekerjaan milik sang hokage yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Kau sudah punya dua orang anak. Kenapa masih bertingkah seperti bayi begini?" ujarnya pelan, mengusap-usap surai pirang untuk menenangkannya.

"Itu sangat mengerikan, teme." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat suka pinggang milik Sasuke. Ramping, hingga ia bisa meraih tangannya yang lain ketika memeluknya begini. Kecil namun tidak berlebihan. Sempurna untuknya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi buruk, tapi-" iris birunya kembali meredup ketika bayangan mimpi-mimpinya melintas lagi. Kedua tangannya -yang kekar- tanpa sadar semakin mengerat di sekitar pinggang Sasuke. "Sialan. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar dari desa sebelum aku berhenti mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu-"

"Dobe, kau menyakiti pinggangku."

"Ah, g-gomen."

Darah murni Uchiha itu sedikit mendengus geli ketika sang hokage melepas pelukannya dengan wajah -sangat- tidak rela. Satu-satunya tangannya terangkat, lalu jemarinya menempel di perpotongan kedua alis pirang itu. Mengusapnya lembut untuk menghilangkan kerutan disana.

"Kudengar jika kau bermimpi seseorang meninggal, itu artinya orang itu akan panjang umur."

Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya disana.

"Lagipula-" Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah karena posisinya di atas meja yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi.

Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Naruto dalam sebuah kecupan ringan yang lembut.

"Lagipula jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku yakin kau akan menghentikannya. Benar?"

Ditatapnya sapphire itu dengan teduh, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut yang sedang mendekam disana. Ia mengulas senyum lagi. Senyuman geli yang tulus berasal dari hatinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang sedang gelisah seperti ini, tapi momen-momen semacam ini membuatnya kembali melihat betapa pria pirang itu sangat mencintainya. Dan Sasuke bahagia karenanya.

"Ceroboh sekali memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau mau kuhabisi disini?" Sasuke terkekeh kala Naruto mengecupi seluruh kulit wajahnya.

Naruto sebenarnya masih sangat takut dan gelisah. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu ketika terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang sama tentang seseorang yang paling dicintai melebihi dirinya sendiri?

Tapi senyuman Sasuke, dan juga tatapannya, benar-benar sukses menyingkirkan awan kelabu di dalam pikirannya dan menggantinya dengan padang rumput dan bunga yang luas. Hanya sebuah senyuman. Dirinya benar-benar telah terjerat. Naruto mendengus menyadari hal itu.

"Kemari." ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya duduk memunggungi di pangkuannya, lalu merengkuhnya dari belakang dengan erat.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau sampai ketahuan sedang blushing. "Geez, dobe-"

"Sshh. Aku mengantuk." Naruto menyamankan pelukannya. Menelusupkan kepalnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya yang sedang merengkuh, mencari-cari tangan Sasuke lalu digenggam dengan erat. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit menahannya untuk menikmati aroma Sasuke sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya keluar.

"Pokoknya aku akan mati bersamamu. Itu mutlak."

Sang raven tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus lagi. Mendadak merasa prihatin dengan rakyat konoha yang sekarang karena memiliki pemimpin kekanakan seperti ini. Jemari putihnya bergerak menggenggam balik jemari tan. Ia tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk menyamankan sandarannya di dada Naruto.

Senyumnya mengembang lagi tanpa bisa ditahan ketika Naruto menarik jubah hokage miliknya dari belakang lalu digunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Si pirang itu lagi-lagi mengeratkan sekaligus menyamankan pelukannya hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan wajah Naruto pada kulit lehernya.

Ia sebenarnya hendak berbicara lagi, namun urung ketika menyadari sang nanadaime telah kembali tertidur.

Sasuke ingin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat wajah tidur Naruto, tapi kepala si pirang itu benar-benar mengganjal lehernya.

Ia mendengus lalu memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan mata, berharap bisa menyusul ke dalam mimpi Naruto. Bibirnya kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Mimpi buruk ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Halo saya kembali. Akhir2 ini ntah kenapa pengen nulis sesuatu yg cute dan fluff gitu, tentang adult!Narusasu xD tadinya mau bikin drabble, tapi gagal karna panjang bgt hzzz. Jadi, gimana? Ada yang kurang kah? Silakan review ^^**


End file.
